Rome
by SomBodiluvzme
Summary: *no subject on the movie what's so ever* but i loved this movie so i choose this as the subject.


**Chapter 1**

10 year old Krystal lay scrunched up under her bed, shivering uncontrollably in fear. She listened helplessly as her father's footsteps drew near. Her bedroom door was locked, but it didn't matter there was no use. This would only delay his arrival by a few moments. She knew that her father owned a key. But for some reason locking her bedroom door made her feel a little more at ease at night.

There was a light shinning through the space between the door and the floor and suddenly it disappeared. The noise of his footsteps had finally come to a screeching halt. He was here.

A tear rolled down her cheek as the knob began to wiggle violently. A grunt of annoyance came from the other side of the door. It was quiet. Then suddenly the sound of keys jingling broke the silence. She quietly backed herself into the corner till the wall her bed lye against reminded her "without a word" that there was no escape. The door unlocked and opened slowly. With every squeak that came from the rusty hinges Krystal's heart beat faster.

He stepped into the room. "Krystal." He whispered as he walked over to the closet.

Empty…he looked down at the bed and smiled. He climbed on to the bed and lay on it.

"Daddy's a little bit too old to be playing games Krys." He smiled as he lifted up her pillows and placed it on his face then inhaled deeply. "But foreplay never hurt anyone."

Krystal whimpered. Her father outstretched his arms and legs across the bed then felt upon it as though it gave him some kind of sick pleasure.

"Right?" she heard her father ask. She shuttered. Then suddenly his head popped down from the side of the bed. Krystal jumped back and hit her head against the wall. He looked at her and smiled "Right?"

She looked away in disgust, and rubbed her throbbing head. He frowned and his head disappeared from view. Krystal looked around alarmed. Then he suddenly jumped off of the bed and landed on his knees. Krystal's eyes grew wide.

"It's rude not to answer your father Krys." He reached under the bed "maybe you need to be discipline…"

He was cut short; as soon as he stuck his head underneath the bed Krystal kicked him with all her might then scurried out from under the bed as her father grabbed his face angrily. Krystal struggled up to her feet as she tried to make a run for the door but she tripped and fell. As she attempted to get up on her feet once again but her father grabbed onto her leg and pulled her towards him. He flipped her over and slammed her against the floor. She grabbed her arm and screamed in pain.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he pulled down her pajama pants.

"Get off me daddy! Stop please!" she cried while kicking and slapping his hands away.

"I said shut up!" he slapped her.

She stopped screaming but she started crying even harder than before.

"Good now be daddy's good little girl and stop crying." He breathed as his sex entered hers. "Stop crying Krys I love you. Stop crying."

Krystal groaned in pain, and squeezed her eyes shut and wished that it was all over. Soon after he ejaculated he left the room and entered the bathroom and through up. Krystal rolled over and climbed back under her bed to her original spot and closed her eyes. She had stopped crying for a moment. But then the tears came back. She looked at her blood stained pajama bottoms that lay in the middle of her bedroom floor and she through up, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Krystal woke up on her bed under the covers. Her hair was brushed and she was all cleaned up. She looked under the covers and her bottoms were back on, cleaner and fresher than before. Was it a nightmare? No. Her father had cleaned everything up, washed and dried her pants before her mother and her twin sister Karen had come back from Karen's ballet practice. Krystal looked over at her sleeping sister on the other side of her room.

Karen and Krystal were identical twins. They looked exactly alike. No one could tell them apart really. Not even their parents. And it didn't help that their parents dressed them alike, gave them the same hairstyles and toys and cups and plates. Krystal and Karen were the perfect twins, sisters, they were so close. They shared and told each other everything. Krystal believed...she_**knew** _ that they had to have shared this too. Her dad must be doing the same thing to Karen when Krystal was at gymnastics class. He had too have been.

Krystal got up from her bed and stood on the floor. Her legs and thighs were still weak from the night before but that didn't stop her. She ran over to the other side of the room to her sister's bed then shook her violently until she awoke.

Karen woke up alarmed. "What…what?"

"I have to ask you something." Krystal responded impatiently.

"Ask me later, ask me later I'm sleepy…I had a long night Krys." Karen rolled over.

Krystal climbed on top of the bed beside Karen. "This is important!"

Karen looked up at her and glared playfully. "As your older sister I command you to leave me alone!"

Krystal looked down at Karen with a blank expression on her face. They were twins mind you. And Karen was only older by 5 minutes.

"Ok, ok I had to try it…what hap…" Karen looked up at Krystal. "Oh my god what happened?"

Krystal looked away. "Nothing I…"

"Don't lie to me Krystal I know you…I get the same look when something bad happens…you're my reflection…what happened?"

"Does daddy touch you?" Krystal asked quietly.

Karen looked at Krystal suspiciously. "Yea…I don't get what…"

"No I mean touch here." Krystal continued as she pulled off Karen's covers and pointed at Karen's vagina.

"No! EW! That's gross! Why he touched you there?" Karen's eyes grew wide.

Krystal looked away.

"He did! Didn't he?! We gotta tell mommy!" Karen sat up.

"No!" Krystal screamed.

"But mommy said if someone…" Karen started.

"I don't care what she said! Where was she every time dad touched me there?!" Krystal yelled.

"Krystal…" Karen tried again.

"Where were you?" Krystal interrupted. "You weren't there to help me!"

"I…"

Krystal jumped off the bed. "No shut up! I hate you! I hate her! And I hate him!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Krystal watched her family for weeks. Her mother seemed so happy. She was oblivious of the fact that her 10 year old daughter was getting raped every Thursday night by her husband. And Karen though concerned for her sister she still managed to live without a worry in her heart. This made Krystal sick. And the sicker she got of her family the angrier she became.

One day on a Thursday morning Krystal and Karen sat in their room. Karen was practicing her ballet while Krystal was drawing a picture of her dad with a knife through his chest. (How nice…) Karen looked over at Krystal.

"You look like you're working hard. What you got there?" Karen asked as she moved closer.

"Nothing…" Krystal said quickly as she hid the drawing behind her.

"No really let me see…" Karen begged.

"Mind your business…" Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Oooo." Karen grew big eyed.

"Shut up…"

"You never hid things from me before." Karen said softly. "We share everything."

"Not everything." Krystal replied.

"What?"

"Daddy doesn't touch you does he?" Krystal glared.

Karen frowned. "You're still lying about that? You know you shouldn't lie you'll go to hell. Mommy said so…"

This time Krystal's eyes grew wide. "You think I'm lying? You don't believe me?"

"No I don't…I talked to daddy and he said…"

Krystal got up from the bed and approached Karen "You what?!"

"I, I told daddy what you said!" Karen tried to sound brave.

"It was none of your business!" Krystal yelled angrily.

"Yes it was…I thought that maybe daddy was doing something bad to you…so I had to find out for myself!"

"You really thought he was gonna tell you what he did to me? You're stupid! He's lying!" Krystal screamed.

"You're lying!"

"No you are! I bet he does do it to you too! And you're lying to make me feel bad…to make me think they love you more!" Krystal cried.

"I don't have to lie…they do!" Karen replied angrily "They do!"

Krystal blinked in surprise.

"Karen!" their father's voice said from downstairs.

"Coming daddy..." Karen responded quickly and left the room.

Krystal followed her but stopped short on the staircase as she watched her father hand Karen a brand new doll. Karen smiled happily and gave her father a big hug. Her mother smiled with delight. Krystal frowned angrily and ran back up the stairs.

"Where's Krystal?" their mother asked.

"Upstairs sleeping…" Karen said softly.

"Oh ok I'll give her hers when she wakes up." Their mother smiled.

(If you live in a family with brothers and sisters this question most likely always comes up. "Who do you love more?" And usually the mother or father will say "I love all my children all the same" we all know that that's not always true. Actually 9 out of 10 it's not true at all. But Krystal had to learn this the hard way.

As identical as they were, Krystal realized there was a big difference between her and her sister. Their parents, well at least their father, loved Karen more. She couldn't understand why, and she really didn't care why, but all she knew was that she didn't like it. So what was she going to do about it?)

"Karen…" Krystal said as she leaned against the doorway.

"What?" Karen asked coldly.

Krystal bit her lip than took a deep breath. "I'm sorry bout this morning."

"You are?" Karen raised her eye brows.

Krystal nodded.

Karen smiled. "Me too…I didn't mean what I said." She ran and gave Krystal a hug.

Krystal rolled her eyes in disgust, but as they parted from one another and Karen looked at her, she forced her self to give a fake smile. "You know what? Let's play hide and seek!"

Karen smiled with delight. "Ok! We haven't played that in a while…"

"Yea I know…I'm sorry about that. Hmm let's play outside!" Krystal smiled.

Karen frowned. "But I'm afraid of the dark…you know that."

"It's ok Ren I'll be there with you…I wont let anything happen to you." Krystal said soothingly and put her hand out.

Karen nodded and took her hand. Krystal led Karen outside into the backyard.

"Ok you wanna be it? Or should I be it this time?" Krystal's eyes glowed.

"Umm…I wanna be it!" Karen yelled out happily.

Krystal smiled. "Ok go against that tree and close your eyes. And count to a hundred."

Karen frowned again. "That's gonna take too long."

Krystal nodded. "It's ok you can count by fives if you want. Rules are no hiding in the house. Ok?"

"Oh ok…" Karen replied and turned to the tree and started counting. Then she stopped. "That means you're not going to be in the house?"

Krystal rolled her eyes but managed to put on a fake smile long enough to say "Yes that's exactly what that means, Ren."

As Karen continued to count up to a hundred, Krystal slipped into the house and went into the kitchen. She got on her tip toes and looked over the kitchen counter looking for something sharp, but found nothing more than a kitchen set with worthless butter knives. She frowned angrily. Her mother kept all the extremely sharp knives and scissors high above her children's reach, in an attempt on keeping them away from danger, in an attempt on keeping them safe. (How ironic…) She started rummaging through the drawers, until she got her hands on a hammer.

"This'll do."

Krystal smiled in satisfaction then went back outside where she left her sister who was now struggling to get past 40. She rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't even know how to count by 5's yet. Stupid bitch, she deserves to die." She mumbled as she got behind a bush. "Come and get me Karen!"

Karen turned and looked around frantically. Krystal moved around in the bushes purposely.

Karen smiled. "I see you!" she yelled with glee.

Krystal laughed and ran. Karen chased her. Krystal ran out of their backyard and to the front. Karen followed. Krystal raced down the block. But yet Karen still followed. Krystal then found her way into a neighbor's yard. Who had a dog, a pit bull to be exact. And he wasn't so happy to see two little girls running towards him. He started barking uncontrollably while jumping at the gate that was concealing him. Krystal slammed the hammer against the chain that was the only thing keeping the dog from plunging at her and her sister. She kept hitting it harder as the dog barked louder.

"Oh my god…" Karen screamed. "Oh my god Krystal what are you doing!"

The chain broke and Krystal jumped out of the way and watched as the dog jumped on top of Karen and started ripping her to shreds. Blood splattered everywhere. Karen was screaming. The noise hurt Krystal's ears. Krystal ran. She ran as fast as she could. She ran into the house and placed the hammer back into its rightful place then ran up to her parent's room.

"What? What!" her mom asked running towards her.

Krystal thought for a moment.

_**Police officers and an ambulance were piled up in their neighbor's front yard. One person with gloves zipped up a black bag that held Karen. Krystal's mother was crying and her father was holding her trying to comfort her. He looked down at Krystal.** _

"_**I wish it was you." He frowned.** _

Krystal blinked. **"** _**He'll wish it was me** _ _." _ She thought to herself. "Krystal! Krystal is! The dog…the dog attacked her and…" she started crying uncontrollably.

"What!" her father screamed. "Where is she?! Where is she Karen?!"

"Next door!" Krystal gasped.

"What were ya'll doing there!" he yelled, tears began to form in his eyes.

"_**Oh now he cares."** _ Krystal thought to her self. "We we're playing hide and seek, and it…it came out of no where and Krystal ran, she ran and I don't know! I was so scared…"

Her mother picked her up. "Its ok baby it's ok…I'm glad you're safe."

Her father ran out the room to and called the police. The police, ambulance and crowds of people arrived soon after. They put Karen's body in a black bag and put her in the ambulance. A female police officer walked over to Krystal.

"Hey sweetie." The officer smiled. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Krystal looked at her father then back at the officer then back at her father. She never took her eyes off her father as she told the officer exactly what she told her parents as though she was frightened to speak. The officer kept looking at the father suspiciously. After listening to Krystal the police officer looked at the father and wrote something down. She whispered to one of her partners then glared at the Krystal's father sternly.

"There's something more going on here. And I will find out what it is. No child deserves to die. Or be harmed in any way. No child…" she said firmly.

Krystal soaked in what the officer said, she blinked, **"** _**Bitch. What do you know?"** _ She thought to herself.

Soon after the police officers and the ambulance left and the crowds cleared it was silent once again. Krystal's mother had gone inside. Her sounds of her grieving were heart breaking. That is if you still had a heart to break.

Krystal's father sat down on the front steps and put his head in his hands. He was crying. Krystal walked over and sat next to him and put her little arms around him as best as she could. She laid her head on his back as he wept.

"You feel bad don't you?" she asked.

He looked up.

"For all those nasty things you did to Krystal." she continued.

He looked confused, he squinted his eyes as if trying to make sense of what she had just said.

"Good." Krystal said with a look of slight evil in her eyes. She stood up then turned to face the house. She turned her head slightly and crouched over. "I'm gonna make you wish that it was me that died tonight," she whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna make you wish that Karen lived instead of me."

Her father sat still.

"Night daddy!" Krystal said delightfully and walked into the house.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

author's notes (i'm still editing but you get the picture more to come!)

(deticated to Taishay)


End file.
